


Haunted

by DownToTheSea



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Balthamos can still feel Baruch's presence, even if nothing of him remains.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt "Haunt Me" which was supposed to be about a character watching over another character.

Angels didn’t have ghosts. When they died, they dissipated into the Dust from which they had formed. Balthamos knew this, had known it for thousands of years, and he knew also that Baruch had died in another world far from here. Nothing of him could possibly have remained with Balthamos.

And yet he couldn’t quite make himself believe it. Baruch’s mind had been torn from his at the moment of his death, but every so often the aching wound that remained was soothed by a faint echo of Baruch’s warm presence, a gentle murmur of what he would have said.

_ Be patient with Will. None of this is his fault,  _ so clearly Balthamos could almost hear it, snatching a momentary reprieve from his desolation even knowing it would hurt the more when it faded again.

_ Look out; that man’s daemon knows you’re not what you seem. _

_ Keep going, my love. _

It was utter foolishness to think that some part of Baruch lived on, watching over him. But surely if anyone could have defied the universe in such a way, it would have been Baruch.

He would have hoped.

Hope was beyond Balthamos, but for Baruch, he would keep being foolish.


End file.
